Sacrifice
by Freakitten
Summary: Ryou has come over to say sorry to Ichigo, yet when he gets there he gets a suprise. RxI Oneshot. A very cute sweet story. Disclaimer: i do not own the song in this nor do i own Tokyo Mew Mew


_**Sacrifice**_

Ryou had come to visit Ichigo at her home to apologize for upsetting her the day before and to ask her to come back to work, but... it seemed no one was home. He really did hate upsetting her but he couldn't let her know his true feelings towards her.

He tried the front door and it was unlocked, he looked inside but he saw no one. "Hello?.. Is anybody home?" He went inside and closed the door. He walked to the stairs to see if someone might be up there, but he heard a shower on. _I wonder if that's Ichigo up there in the shower. _Ryou walked up the stairs but before he could get half way the shower was turned off.

He paused and listened if he could hear any sound. He heard a door open in one of the rooms, so he went to see if it was really Ichigo. He was going to just push open the door and give Ichigo a huge scare but as he approached the door he saw it was slightly open.

He peaked inside and saw Ichigo coming out of the bathroom into her room in just a pink fluffy pink towel. Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror and inspected herself. "Hmm.." Ichigo mumbled. _I wonder what she's thinking... she looks really good... maybe I... _Ryou trailed off on his thought as Ichigo turned around to inspect her ass through the towel. "Mmm.. my like my ass... _giggles _it's not too small not to big..." Ichigo said and turned around again, she was smiling to herself but then her smile faded.

"But I bet he doesn't like it." Ichigo said to herself. _Who is 'he'? Who's she talking about? Could it Mark? No, can't be him, I even heard him talking to Ichigo about how good she looked so who is she talking about? _Ichigo turned away from the mirror and went to corner of her room. She picked up an electric guitar, plugged it in and placed it onto her bed. _Wow, I never knew Ichigo could play a guitar? _ Ryou was a little shocked and he wondered how good she could play.

Ichigo stood by her bed and unwrapped the towel she had around her. Ryou was going to fall over but he saw Ichigo was in a lacy pink bra and panty. _ Why is she wearing something that sexy? _Ichigo sat down on her bed and picked up the guitar to play it. _What a site, Ichigo on her bed with her wet red hair in a pink panty and bra holding a guitar... She looks so beautiful.. _Ichigo started playing a bit "I wrote this song is for you.." Ichigo said and then Ryou heard her start to sing...

_**Can you tell me... softly,**_

_**how you always... haunt me.**_

_**Can you help me... hold me,**_

_**come to me now... slowly.**_

_Wow she had a beautiful voice! Who is she singing about?_

_**You caress me... smoothly,**_

_**calm my fears and... sooth me.**_

_**Move your hands a..cross me,**_

_**take my worries.. from me...**_

_**I will sacrifice, I will sacrifice!**_

_**All I have in life.. to clear my conscience!!**_

_**I will sacrifice! I will sacrifice... **_

_**All I have in life..! sacrifice sacrifice!!**_

_What will she sacrifice? For who? _Ryou pushed the door open a little more but Ichigo didn't seem to notice him at all.

_**Can you fill me... soully?**_

_**Deeper still and... wholly?**_

__

_**With your under...standing,**_

_**and your arms a...round me.**_

_**Can you help me... hold me,**_

_**whisper to me ...softly.**_

_**Move your hands a..cross me,**_

_**take my worries.. from me...**_

The door was push open half way slowly and Ichigo was too caught up with the song to notice it.

_**I will sacrifice! I will sacrifice! **_

_**All I have in life.. to clear my conscience!**_

_**I will sacrifice! I will sacrifice... **_

_**All I have in life..! sacrifice sacrifice!!**_

Ryou stood in th door way, leaning against the frame of the door.

_**I.. will.. sa..cri..fice, **_

_**will.. sa..cri..fice,**_

_**will.. sa..cri..fice**_

_**will.. sa..cri..fice!**_

She paused.

_**I will sacrifice! I will sacrifice! **_

_**All I have in life.. to clear my concionse!**_

_**I will sacrifice! I will sacrifice... **_

_**All I have in life..! sacrifice sacrifice!!**_

Ryou watched Ichigo intensely.

_**sacrifice! sacrifice!!...**_

_**sacrifice! sacrifice!!...**_

_**sacrifice! sacrifice!!...**_

_**sacrifice! sacrifice!!...**_

"Ichigo?" Ryou said softly. Ichigo looked up suddenly, wide eyed. "Wha-what are you doing here?"Ichigo stuttered and utterly shocked. Ichigo looked down at her body then at Ryou. "Get out of my room! Get out now!" Ichigo yelled.

Ryou lost his balance and fell on his ass on the floor outside Ichigo's room, "OW." Ichigo had put the guitar down and was by the door with it in her hand ready to slam it. When Ryou fell though she froze for a split second then she covered her mouth with her over hand to hide her laughing as she looked at Ryou but it didn't really help much.

Ryou sat on her floor rubbing his bum then looked up at Ichigo standing there in her pink bra and panty, "Amusing?" "Very..." She giggled then took her hand away from her mouth, "still giggling...what are you doing here?" Ryou shifted then stood up, "I came here to apologize, Ummm Ichigo, I'm sorry, could you come back to work please?" Ichigo looked at Ryou then wandered something.

"How long have you been standing here?" Ichigo said now looking quite serious. "Uh, since you got out of the shower." Suddenly the door swung closed and almost slammed Ryou in the nose. "Ichigo?" Ryou said to the door. "Go away!! Leave me alone!!" She screamed but he could have sworn he heard sobbing.

Ryou turned the knob to Ichigos room and went inside, he saw Ichigo curled in a ball, crying on her bed in the corner of the room. "Ichigo... what's wrong?" Ryou said with sympathy in his voice. "I said go away!!" She yelled but Ryou just came and sat on her bed. "Ichigo..." "Leave me alone." Ichigo sobbed. Ryou scooched over to Ichigo and sat right next to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her to his chest.

"You know..." He stroked her red hair, "...I'm not always as mean as everyone thinks I am."Ichigos crying quieten a little. "Ichigo, I hate seeing you cry... tell me what's wrong please." Ryou took his hand under Ichigo's chin and brought it up to face his. Ichigo looked at Ryou's pair of ice blue eyes back and forth, trying to see if she should tell him, if she trusted him.

"Did you know your front door was unlocked? Someone could have come in." Ichigos eyes welled up with tears again and she put her head back down. "It would be really bad if someone other than me came in, you should be careful Ichigo." Ichigo sobbed into Ryou's chest. _Why is Ryou lecturing me at a time like this? _Ichigo thought as she continued to sob. "It'd be horrible if something happened to you. I know I don't shown it often but I do care very much about you Ichigo." Ryou said, and it was the truth.

Ichigo looked up at Ryou, shocked and wandering if she heard him right. "You care about _me_?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah I do, and also Ichigo..." He leaned in very closely to her and placed his hand on her cheek. Just before he could do anything else she asked, "Why do you often yell at me and always be mean to me?"

He leaned back again, He wasn't sure what her reaction to this would be but he kept it hidden long enough and it was hurting him to see her like this. "I do it to hide what I feel Ichigo." She looked at him confused. "I do it to hind the fact that..." He paused, he didn't know if he should tell her this. Ichigo asked, "What do you feel?"

Ichigos heart was beating faster. Ryou looked down at her and smiled, "I love you." Ichigos heart just jumped out of her chest. "You... you love me?" She couldn't hide the warm smile that was creeping up onto her face. "Yes." He leaned in and kissed her. She didn't hold back when she felt his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. He kissed he the same in return. There was passion in that kiss that was hidden until now. Ryou let his tongue lick her upper lip and in reward she opened her mouth to welcome an even deepen kiss. Their tongues danced together for as long as their breathing willed it to. Yet the broke apart to breath. Their breathing had become ragged and fast.

Ichigo looked into his eyes. "That song i sung... it was for u Ryou. I love you too." He smiled warmly at her then gave her a small kiss. He looked at her then smirked. "you look cute with your ears out." Ichigos hand immediately went up to her ears to cover then and blushed as she growled at him. He just laughed. "Come on Kitten, let's get you something to wear."

End


End file.
